Otanjoubi Omeddetou, Naruto
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Request from Shapphire Namikaze. Ini hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-17. Tapi keluarganya melupakannya, juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto sangat kecewa. Namun akhirnya, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Slight NaruHina. OC! For Naruto Birthday.


**Otanjoubi Omeddetou, Naruto-kun**  
>Dedicated For Naruto birthday<br>Character : Naruto N.  
>Genre : FamilyFriendship

Summary:  
>Request from Shapphire Namikaze. Ini hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-17. Tapi keluarganya melupakannya, juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto sangat kecewa. Namun akhirnya, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Slight NaruHina. OC! For Naruto Birthday.<p>

A/N:  
>Ngerjain request lagi! Setelah request dari Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime yang minta crossover Naruto &amp; Death Note dan kuberikan 'We Can't Be One', sekarang dari Shapphire Namikaze alias Ruki! Agak beda dari request-nya sih.. Request-nya kan Family MinaKushiNaru slight Romance MinaKushi NaruHina, tapi gagal dan jadinya malah gini. Gapapa ya? Gomen ne telat dari batas waktu ya. Soalnya ide-nya cuma waktu ulang tahun Naruto, 10 Oktober. Terus, disini Naruto baru punya Kyuubi waktu umur 13 tahun. Madara nyerang waktu Naruto 13 tahun, dan Minato Kushina masih hidup. Kuhidupin aja biar Naruto ga sedih. Lalu, seperti biasa, kumasukin OC kesayanganku; Kazuki Namikaze, Katami Uchiha, dan Nakayoshi Namikaze! Enjoy yach! RnR!<p>

**Story Begins, Naruto POV **

10 Oktober.

Ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Mulai hari ini, aku sudah dewasa. Sudah setahun The Great Shinobi War-4 selesai, saat umurku 16 tahun. Aku dijadikan pahlawan desa, karena berhasil menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari tangan Madara Uchiha dan Akatsuki. Yang terpenting, aku berhasil menepati janjiku pada Sakura-chan untuk membawa Sasuke-teme kembali. Mulai hari ini, aku akan berubah! Tidak ada lagi laki-laki konyol yang _childish_! Yang ada hanyalah Namikaze Naruto, pria dewasa yang hebat!

_Happy Birthday, Naruto_

"Ohayou, tousan, Nakayoshi-chan!" sapaku pada tousan-ku, Namikaze Minato, dan sepupuku, Nakayoshi Namikaze, yang sedang duduk membaca koran di ruang keluarga dan membaca surat.

"Ohayou, Naruto! Tumben hari ini bisa bangun pagi!" ujar tousan sambil tertawa. Nakayoshi hanya tersenyum ke arahku dan kembali membaca. Aku hanya nyengir. Tunggu, tousan dan Nakayoshi tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Apa tousan dan Nakayoshi lupa?

"Tousan, sekarang hari apa?"

"Hm? Tentu saja Senin, kan?"

"Tanggal?"

"10 Oktober! Memang kenapa?"

"Ada yang kelupaan? Jangan sampai ada lho."

"Ng.. Tidak ada kok!"

Tousan.. Benar-benar lupa.. "Memang kenapa, Naruto-nii?" tanya Nakayoshi.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok, tousan, Naka-chan. Hanya bertanya saja. Mana kaasan?"

"Di dapur. Sedang masak."

Kaasan masak? Kalau kaasan ingat ulang tahunku, pasti kaasan memasak makanan kesukaanku, ramen! Aku langsung menuju dapur sambil berharap-harap cemas, antara kaasan ingat ulang tahunku dan juga memasak ramen.

"Kaasan! Kaasan masak apa?"

Kaasan-ku, Namikaze Kushina, langsung menghadapku. "Hm? Tentu saja _Mash Potatoes With Salad_, ttebane." JEGERRRR!

_Mash_... _Potatoes_... _With_... _Sa-salad_?

MAKANAN YANG PALING KUBENCI! "Kaasan ingat sekarang hari apa dan tanggal berapa?" tanyaku lagi. "Hm? Senin, 10 Oktober, ttebane. Memang kenapa?" Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menelan kekecewaan.

"Tidak ada kok, kaasan." Aku berjalan lunglai kearah kamarku. Mungkin, lebih baik aku keluar dulu.

Aku menuju tempat team 7 biasa berkumpul. Ada teme dan Sakura-chan yang sedang berbicara dengan mesranya. Bikin iri aja. "Teme! Sakura-chan!" seruku.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura-chan lembut. Setelah teme pulang, Sakura-chan berubah jadi lembut pada siapapun. "Kalian ngapain disini?" tanyaku langsung.

"Kencan. Tapi kau menganggu kami, dobe." kata teme dingin. Menusuk tau. "Dasar teme! Hei, ini hari apa?" Mereka berdua mengernyitkan dahi mereka. "Senin, 10 Oktober. Memang kenapa?" tanya teme. "Lupa sesuatu?" Mereka menggeleng.

"Tidak ada kok. Memang kenapa, Naruto?" Sakura-chan balas tanya. Aku menunduk lesu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang ingat. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Jaa."

Lalu, aku menuju tempat team 10 suka berkumpul. InoShikaChou. "Ino! Shikamaru! Chouji!" panggilku. "Eh? Hai, Naruto!" seru Ino dan Chouji. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru menggumamkan 'mendokusei' sambil menguap. "Kalian ingat tidak ini hari apa?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya. "Senin!" kata Chouji. "Tanggal berapa?" Ino mengernyit.

"Tentu saja 10 Oktober! Kau lupa ya, Naruto?"

"Hm? Hehehe.. Kalian lupa sesuatu?"

Shikamaru kembali menguap. "Tentu saja tidak. Memang kenapa?" Aku menggeleng dan akhirnya pergi lagi.

Kali ini tempat team 8. Team Hinata-chan. "Ohayou, minna!" sapaku pada Kiba, Shino, Hinata, dan Kurenai-sensei. Oh iya, aku belum bertemu Kakashi-sensei. "Ohayou, Naruto! Dono yō ni desuka?" tanya Kiba semangat. "Watashi wa daijōbu da yo, atashi wa?" balasku. ""Watashi wa daijōbu mo!"

"Kalian ingat ini hari apa?"

"Senin, 10 Oktober. Ada apa, Naruto?" ujar Shino.

"Kalian melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada! Memang kenapa?" kata Kurenai-sensei.

Aku menggeleng dan beranjak pergi. Hinata-chan hanya melihatku pergi dengan wajah merah seperti biasanya, tapi agak mengernyit. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Aku memang tidak bisa ceria saat ini.

Ah, aku bisa bertemu team Neji. Aku menemukan mereka di tempat mereka biasa latihan. "Alis tebal!" seruku. "Naruto! Kenapa kau terlihat lesu? Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu!" seru Lee berapi-api. Guy-sensei juga membetulkan kata-kata Lee.

"Hei, kalian ingat ini hari apa?"

Tenten menatap Neji. "10 Oktober, Senin. Kenapa?" tanya Neji. "Lupa sesuatu?" Tenten dan Lee menggeleng. "Hei, Naruto! Ayo berlatih bersama!" ajak Guy-sensei dengan semangat masa mudanya itu. Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum paksa, lalu pergi. Siapa lagi? Mungkin Kakashi-sensei.

Aku menemukan Kakashi-sensei bersama Yamato-taichou dan Sai di Ichiraku Ramen. Ah, bisa sekalian tanya Teuchi-jiisan dan Ayame-neesan. Ugh, aku lapar. Tapi lupa bawa uang. Nanti saja lah. "Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sai! Kalian ingat ini hari apa?" tanyaku pada mereka. "Hn? Senin." kata Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-taichou santai berbarengan.

"Tanggal?"

Giliran Teuchi-jiisan yang menjawab. "Sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober! Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tidak makan ramen? Tumben!"

"Yah, nanti dulu jiisan! Harus ijin kaasan dulu! Ayame-neesan, ada yang kelupaan tidak?"

Ayame-neesan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Memang kenapa, Naruto?" Sai hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. Aku menggeleng lemas dan akhirnya meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen. Tidak adakah yang ingat hari ulang tahun ku? Bukannya mengharapkan penghormatan atau hadiah, tapi setidaknya mereka ingat.. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Tsunade-baasan dan Shizune-neesan.

"Baasan!" panggilku. Dia sedang asyik-asyiknya di kedai sake bersama Shizune-neesan dan Tonton. "Yo, Naruto!" Aku melangkah kearah baasan. "Shizune-neesan, sekarang hari apa dan tanggal berapa?" tanyaku LAGI.

"Senin, 10 Oktober, Naruto."

"Baasan, ada yang kelupaan?"

Tsunade-baasan nampak berpikir sejenak. "OH IYA!" Aku menatapnya penuh harapan ia ingat ultah ku. "Aku belum ke tempat judi! Arigatou mengingatkan Naruto!" Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku langsung pergi. Apakah Konohamaru ingat?

Kulihat Konohamaru sedang bersama Hanabi, adik Hinata-chan. Kencan, eh? "Konohamaru!" Konohamaru menoleh padaku. "Naruto-niisan!" ujarnya ceria. "Kau ingat ini hari apa dan tanggal berapa?" tanyaku. "Hana-chan, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Konohamaru pada Hanabi. Dia tidak ingat ya..

"Senin, 10 Oktober." ujar Hanabi. "Ada yang kelupaan?" Mereka berdua menggeleng. Aku mengangguk pelan dan pergi.

Ah, ada 2 orang yang pasti mengingatnya! Walau aku tahu, mereka tidak akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Rasanya, _mustahil_. Aku meloncat dan berlari dari atap ke atap lainnya, menuju tempat pemakaman. Ada yang kucari disini, makam 2 orang yang berarti banyak bagiku. Dan juga ini hari peringatan kematiannya. Kucari satu nisan yang berbentuk seperti bunga besar, untuk 2 makam. Nah, itu dia.

_Here lies :  
>Katami Uchiha and Kazuki Namikaze<br>Born : 27 November xxxx and 15 May xxxx  
>Die : 10 October xxxx<br>Our Village Heroes  
>True Love That Inseparable Together Until The Death Came<em>

Akupun berlutut di depan nisan itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Apa kabar, Katami-jisan dan Kazuki-basan? Hari ini aku datang lagi, mengunjungi kalian karena beberapa hal. Yang pertama, ini hari peringatan kepergian kalian yang ke-4 kan? Seperti tiap kali aku kesini, aku mengucapkan arigatou. Kalian menyelamatkan hidupku dan mengorbankan hidup kalian 4 tahun lalu. Kalian yang menyegel tubuh Kyuubi ke dalamku. Pengorbanan kalian sangat besar bagiku. Bahkan kalian sampai rela meninggalkan Nakayoshi-chan. Sudah sepantasnya dan seharusnya aku datang kesini bukan?"

"Tiap kali aku ulang tahun, kalianlah yang pertama memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tapi itu berhenti 4 tahun yang lalu. Padahal, sejak umurku 1 tahun sampai 13 tahun, kalian yang pertama mengucapkannya. Kalian sangat menyayangiku. Tidak sekalipun kalian lupa. Hadiah dari kalian selalu benda yang kubutuhkan dan kupakai terus-menerus. Kalian memang tahu diriku."

"Basan, jisan, aku ingin bercerita. Ini hari yang penting di hidupku, ulang tahun ke-17. Hari aku menginjak kedewasaan. Aku mencoba untuk dewasa. Kalian pasti melihatnya dari alam sana. Tidak seorang pun ingat ulang tahun ku. Bukannya aku mengharapkan hadiah atau penghormatan atau bahkan perhatian lebih dari mereka, tapi aku hanya ingin mereka ingat. Aku sudah berkeliling Konoha dan bertanya, tapi tidak seorangpun ingat. Termasuk kaasan dan tousan, juga Nakayoshi."

"Rasanya sangat kecewa, sedih, dan sakit. Saat tidak seorangpun mengingatnya. Basan, jisan, aku tahu kalian mengorbankan iri juga demiku, tapi.. Andaikan kalian tidak pergi, aku tidak sekecewa ini, karena kalian pasti ingat ulang tahun ku. Kalian.. Kesayanganku.. Dan satu-satunya yang memperhatikanku.."

Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Astaga, aku sudah dewasa! Aku sudah 17 tahun! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Saat akan menghapus air mataku, tanganku ditahan seseorang. "Ka-Kalian! Ti-tidak mungkin!" Di hadapanku, ada Kazuki-basan dan Katami-jisan. Mereka.. Hantu?

"Kami bukan hantu, Naruto. Tapi kami bukan manusia juga. Kami terbentuk dari perasaan kami saat masih hidup, untuk menjagamu." ujar Kazuki-basan sambil tersenyum manis seperti saat masih hidup. Seperti biasa, dia bisa membaca pikiran. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menerjang mereka berdua.

Katami-jisan dan Kazuki-basan hanya tersenyum dan balas memelukku.

"Otanjoubi omeddetou, Naruto-kun. Sekarang kamu sudah 17 tahun, kamu sudah menjadi dewasa, dalam raga dan juga harus dalam sikap. Jadilah lelaki dewasa yang baik, jangan minum minuman keras dan jangan merokok. Jangan ikuti Kakashi dan Jiraiya-jiisan. Jadilah pria idaman bagi tiap orang, bagi lelaki karena kedewasaanmu, bagi perempuan karena kebaikanmu. Jadilah contoh bagi yang lebih muda. Peka-lah terhadap perasaan orang-orang di sekitarmu." ujar Katami-jisan.

"Mereka semua menyayangimu, Naruto. Mungkin mereka lupa, tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat menyayangimu, seperti kami menyayangimu. Mereka juga mengetahui dirimu seperti kami mengetahui dirimu. Kamu sudah dewasa hari ini, dan kamu mencoba dewasa. Ini adalah langkah terbaik. Memang bukan penghormatan, hadiah, atau perhatian lebih, tapi hanya ingin mereka sadar bukan? Ada seseorang yang ingat, Naruto. Seseorang yang kamu kunjungi, salah satu dari semuanya." ujar Kazuki-basan.

"Naruto, dengarkan kami. Kami menyayangimu juga. Kamu kesayangan kami juga. Oleh karena itu, kami mau mengorbankan jiwa kami demimu dan Nakayoshi, juga seluruh Konoha. Kami selalu ingat ulang tahunmu, karena kamu berharga. Mereka tidak ingat ulang tahunmu, mungkin teralihkan sesuatu. Jangan dendam pada mereka, tetaplah berlaku baik pada mereka. Kami tahu kamu sedih, kecewa, dan sakit. Tapi kenyataannya kami sudah pergi, tidak ada lagi." kata mereka berdua.

"Tapi kalian ada disini! Aku bisa menyentuh kalian!" bantahku. "Naruto, kami hanya berwujud sementara. Kami janji akan menemani hari-harimu, tapi tidak dalam wujud ini, tidak dalam wujud yang bisa disentuh. Kami ada disini, di hatimu." Katami-jisan menyentuh dadaku.

"Kami juga berjanji, setiap tahun, setiap ulang tahunmu, kami ada dalam wujud ini. Kami akan menemanimu seharian selama ulang tahunmu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak bisa digantikan lagi. Kami janji, hari ini kami akan selalu ada. Kami hanya bisa dilihat kamu, Minato, Kushina, Nakayoshi, dan Hinata." Kazuki-basan tersenyum.

"Kami janji, tiap kali kamu kesepian, kami selalu ada. Bicaralah dalam hatimu, dan kami akan menjawabnya. Kami akan hidup di hatimu, seperti Kyuubi yang hidup di tubuhmu, karena kami segel."

"Kami janji, Naruto. Menemani hari-harimu melalui hatimu, menemuimu setiap tahun, dan berbicara padamu melalui hatimu. Kami janji."

Kazuki-basan menghapus air mataku yang sedari tadi masih mengalir. "Hari ini, kami selalu bersamamu. Namun besok pagi, kami sudah tiada. Kami di hatimu. Ayo, Naruto. Kita akan menemui satu-satunya orang yang ingat ulang tahunmu."

_Happy Birthday, Naruto_

"Team 8?" gumamku. Katami-jisan dan Kazuki-basan mengangguk. "Satu dari mereka ingat. Pikirkan, Naruto. Siapa yang ingat?" Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba memikirkan siapa yang ingat ulang tahunku. Satu nama, terbersit dalam pikiranku.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Coba saja tanyakan. Hinata bisa melihat kami, kok. Panggil saja dia kesini." ujar Katami-jisan.

Aku melangkah menuju Hinata-chan. Kulihat Katami-jisan dan Kazuki-basan menunggu di tepi jalan. "Hinata-chan." panggilku. "D-Doushite, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata-chan tergagap sambil menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Hinata-chan mengangguk pelan. Aku membawanya ke tempat basan dan jisan.

"Hinata-chan, kau bisa melihat mereka?" Aku menunjuk ke arah basan dan jisan. Hinata-chan mendongak dan kaget. "Ti-tidak mungkin.. Ka-kalian su-sudah mati.." kata Hinata-chan ketakutan. "Kami bukan hantu, tapi juga bukan manusia, Hinata. Kami terbentuk dari perasaan kami sewaktu masih hidup, untuk menjaga Naruto." ujar Katami-jisan seraya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Hinata-chan.

"Hinata, kamu ingat kan ini hari apa?" tanya Kazuki-basan sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata-chan nampak mengangguk, lalu menatapku yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Otanjoubi omeddetou, Naruto-kun." Hinata-chan langsung memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Ternyata.. Hinata-chan ingat.. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata gembira-ku. Kubiarkan menetes sambil memeluk balik Hinata-chan dan berbisik, "Arigatou.."

Katami-jisan dan Kazuki-basan tersenyum melihat kami.

**Hinata POV**

'_Hinata, bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu? Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau mencintai Naruto? Katakanlah sekarang. Now or never, Hinata.._' bisik Kazuki-basan melalui telepatinya yang terkenal itu. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka bisa memeluk Naruto-kun seperti ini. Dan aku tidak menyangka aku masih bisa bertemu Kazuki-basan dan Katami-jisan yang selalu mendukungku agar bersatu dengan Naruto-kun..

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipinya. "A-ai.. Aishi.. teru.." bisikku pelan. Kurasakan pelukan Naruto-kun mengerat. "Aku.. Sudah tahu hal itu.." bisik Naruto-kun. "Watashi mo.." Naruto-kun memenggal kata-katanya. "Aishiteru, Hinata-chan.." Na-Naruto-kun ju-juga?

Kulihat Katami-jisan sedang memeluk Kazuki-basan dari belakang, dan mereka berdua tersenyum melihat kami. "Hinata-chan, terima kasih sudah mengingat ulang tahunku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengangguk yakin.

_Happy Birthday, Naruto_

**Normal POV**

Tok tok tok!

"Naruto! Kemana saja ka- KATAMI-NII? KAZUKI-NEE?" seru Kushina saat membuka pintu. Minato dan Nakayoshi yang mendengarnya langsung menuju pintu tempat Naruto, Kushina, dan Katami serta Kazuki. Mata Nakayoshi nampak mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu ia menerjang Katami dan Kazuki.

"Tousan.. Kaasan.."

Wajar saja, mereka berdua kan orangtua kandung Nakayoshi. "Kami bukan hantu. Kami hanya wujud sementara yang terbentuk dari perasaan kami sewaktu hidup. Hanya keluarga Namikaze dan Hinata Hyuuga yang bisa melihat kami. Kami hanya akan ada sampai besok, dan besok wujud kami menghilang. Kami akan ada di hati kalian."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau tousan dan kaasan pergi lagi!" seru Nakayoshi. "Kami harus pergi, 'Yoshi-chan. Tapi kami selalu ada dalam hatimu, selamanya. Bukannya kami tidak menyayangimu, tapi kami tidak bisa." kata Kazuki sambil mengelus kepala Nakayoshi yang sedang memeluk Katami. Nakayoshi mulai menangis.

Gadis berumur 11 tahun yang berambut kuning dan bermata onyx itu memang tidak rela kehilangan orangtuanya. Tapi ia tidak menyalahkan Naruto selaku Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang secara tidak langsung telah menyebabkan kematian orangtanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Minato memeluk Kazuki. Sudah wajar kalau Minato merindukan kakaknya, sudah 4 tahun ia tidak bertemu Kazuki karena kematiannya. "Kangen padaku, Minato-chan?" tanya Kazuki meledek.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa 4 tahun lalu neesan seenaknya mendorongku dan menggantikanku memakai _Shikifujin_?"

Kazuki tertawa dan mengacak rambut Minato. "Nanti kujawab. Lebih baik aku dan Katami-kun masuk dulu. Nanti kalian disangka orang gila. Yang bisa melihat kami cuma kau, Kushina-chan, 'Yoshi-chan, Naruto, dan Hinata selaku kekasih Naruto."

"Kekasih Naruto?" Naruto cuma nyengir.

Katami dan Kazuki pun dibawa masuk, menuju ruang keluarga. "Jadi? Kenapa neesan seenaknya mendorongku dan mengagantikanku memakai _Shikufijin_?" tanya Minato sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena aku mau kau tetap menjaga Naruto dan 'Yoshi-chan. Lagipula kau masih punya Kushina-chan. Cakra-mu kan banyak, Minato-chan. Kau sanggup menyegel Kyuubi sendirian, yang artinya meninggalkan Kushina-chan dan Naruto. 2 orang, Minato-chan! Cakra-ku tidak sebanyak dirimu. Katami-kun mengerti diriku, dan ia membantuku menyegel Kyuubi menggantikanmu. Karena kami menyayangi kalian. Yah, sebenarnya kami tidak rela karena itu artinya meninggalkan 'Yoshi-chan."

Nakayoshi menunduk sedih mendengar kalimat terakhir ibunya. Kazuki yang menyadarinya langsung merengkuh Nakayoshi dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa sedih begitu 'Yoshi-chan? Bukannya kaasan udah bilang, kalo 'Yoshi-chan harus selalu ceria?" Nakayoshi memandang safir Kazuki dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ok, sekarang.. Sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya kalau kalian ada di hadapan kami. Kalian itu orang lain pakai henge ya?" tanya Kushina. Sontak, Katami dan Kazuki tertawa. "Jelas bukan! 'Yoshi-chan, coba pakai sharingan-mu, lihat kami itu pakai henge atau tidak, atau kami itu genjutsu atau bukan."

Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto memandang Nakayoshi. "Nakayoshi bisa sharingan?" Nakayoshi nyengir. "Bisa dong, kan aku masih keturunan Uchiha. Sharingan."

Mata onyx Nakayoshi berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 titik hitam, lalu berubah lagi menjadi bentuk bintang segi lima. "Mangekyo sharingan. Benar-benar anakku." ujar Katami menyeringai. "Mereka benar-benar tousan dan kaasan, bukan orang lain." ujar Nakayoshi menon-aktifkan sharingan-nya.

"Selanjutnya. Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

Katami dan Kazuki saling berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas berat. Mereka menatap Naruto yang bermimik sedih. "Sudah jelas karena kalian melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting kan? Kalian seakan benar-benar tidak mempedulikan kami. Padahal demi hal yang kalian lupakanlah kami meninggal." ujar mereka tegas berbarengan.

Kali ini Minato, Kushina, dan Nakayoshi berpandangan. "Apa yang kami lupakan? Rasanya tidak ada." gumam Minato. Naruto menggeram kesal, benar-benar merasa tidak penting sehingga dilupakan.

"_Kyō wa anata no tanjōbi desu  
>Watashi tachi wa subete<br>Anata no nenrei ga tsuika sa reta tameni  
>Shiawase o kanjiru tame ni, yorokobu<em>

_Wareware wa anata ga yoi kibō  
>Umaku ikeba<br>Yori ōku no shukufuku desu_

_Kore wa,  
>Watashi tachi ga anata ni<br>Sōshin shita naiyō desu_

_Watashi tachi wa,  
>'Otanjōbi Omeddetō, Naruto-kun!'<br>To iu.._"

"La-lagu itu.. _Otanjōbi_ _Omeddetō_ karya neesan untuk.. Na-Naruto kan?" tanya Minato. Senyum Katami dan Kazuki mulai mengembang. "Coba pikirkan apa artinya untuk hari ini." kata Katami.

"Kami ucapkan, 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto!' kepadamu.. Ja-jangan-jangan.. Jisan! Basan! Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Nakayoshi cepat. "Se-10 Oktober.." jawab Kushina.

Nakayoshi berdiri dan berlari menuju Naruto, lalu memeluknya erat. "Selamat ulang tahun ke-17, Naruto-nii!" seru Nakayoshi. Naruto pun tersenyum juga dan balas memeluk sepupunya. "Arigatou, Naka-chan. Hontō ni arigatou." kata Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina sontak kaget. Mereka benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahun putra tunggal mereka. Mereka pun ikut memeluk Naruto. "Maafkan kami yang melupakan ulang tahunmu, Naruto. Otanjoubi omeddetou."

"Arigatou tousan, arigatou kaasan."

"Rimainda no Jutsu." gumam Katami dan Kazuki berbarengan.

Tempat Sasuke dan Sakura..

Sasuke dan Sakura tengah asyik pada kegiatan mereka, saling mengulum bibir yang lainnya. Tring.. Mendengar suara lonceng, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ha-hari ini kan!" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah teringat sesuatu, lalu terbelalak. "**Hari ulang tahun dobe/Naruto!**"

Tempat team 10..

Ino yang tengah mengomeli Shikamaru dan Chouji yang masih memakan keripik kentangnya berhenti melakukan kegiatannya ketika mendengar bunyi lonceng yang sama seperti di tempat SasuSaku. Dan mereka ikut teringat. "**Ini hari ulang tahun Naruto!**"

Tempat team 8..

"Kamu kenapa tersenyum dan berwajah merah terus Hinata?" tanya Kurenai pada Hinata. Tring.. '_Hinata, kau mendengar bunyi lonceng kan? Itu Rimainda no Jutsu jisan dan basan, untuk mengingatkan ultah Naruto._' Terdengar suara Kazuki di benak Hinata. "Sensei, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, ayo ke rumah Naruto-kun."

Ichiraku Ramen..

Tring.. "Astaga, Tenzo! Ha-hari ini kan!" seru Kakashi. Yamato, Ayame, dan Teuchi terbelalak kaget ketika mengingat suatu hal. Sementara Sai menjadi panik tiba-tiba. "**Ini hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-17!**"

Hal yang sama terjadi pada orang-orang yang dekat, maupun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka mengingat ulang tahun sang pahlawan desa saat mendengar bunyi lonceng yang tipis. Hanya dengan bunyi 'tring..' khas _Rimainda no Jutsu_ milik pasangan KataKazu.

Mereka semua langsung menyiapkan pesta besar secara mendadak, namun mendapat hasil yang memuaskan berkat bantuan tidak terlihat dari Katami dan Kazuki, yaitu mempercepat gerakan setiap persiapan dengan salah satu jutsu mereka, salah satu jutsu ajaib.

Hanya butuh 15 menit dan pesta besar itu selesai. Utusan, alias SasuSaku dan Hinata langsung menuju kediaman Namikaze. Katami dan Kazuki yang tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum ketika utusan datang. "Naruto-kun, ayo keluar. Hokage-sama, Kushina-basan, dan Nakayoshi juga."

'Tentu saja jisan dan basan juga!' bisik Hinata dalam batinnya. Kazuki mengangguk, lalu memberitahu Katami.

Walau bingung, mereka (minus utusan dan KataKazu) ikut keluar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat pesta besar tersebut. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi tan Naruto, air mata terharu.

"**OTANJOUBI OMEDDETOU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!**"

_Happy Birthday, Naruto_

"Sweet Seventeen, Naruto?" tanya Katami. "The sweetest one. More sweet then other." ujar Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Tidurlah, Naruto. Kau pasti lelah. Minato, Kushina, kalian juga. 'Yoshi-chan, ayo, kami mau bicara." ujar Kazuki. Saat itu sudah pukul 23.00. Pesta besar untuk Naruto sudah berjalan selama 12 jam, dari pukul 11.00, pagi pastinya.

Naruto dan Minato-Kushina sama sekali lupa kalau besok, Katami dan Kazuki sudah lenyap. Hanya Nakayoshi yang menyadarinya.

"Nah, 'Yoshi-chan ingat kan kalau besok tousan dan kaasan sudah lenyap?"

Nakayoshi mengangguk sembari menahan air mata. "Kami sangat menyayangi 'Yoshi-chan, tapi kami tidak bisa terus-menerus bersama 'Yoshi-chan. 'Yoshi-chan tahu kan kenyataan kalau kami sudah meninggal?" Nakayoshi mengangguk lagi.

"Hiks.. A-aku rindu pada tousan dan kaasan.. Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak bertemu tousan dan kaasan, dan waktuku kurang dari 24 jam.." Air mata Nakayoshi tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Katami dan Kazuki langsung memeluk Nakayoshi dengan lembut.

"Kami ada di hati 'Yoshi-chan. Bicaralah dalam hatimu, dan kami akan menjawab. Bagaikan Jinchuuriki yang bisa melihat keberadaaan Bijuu dalam tubuhnya dengan cara konsentrasi penuh. Kamu juga begitu. Lihat dalam dirimu, akan ada kami."

"Uuh.. Tousan.. Kaasan.."

Katami dan Kazuki tetap memeluk Nakayoshi, sampai akhirnya Nakayoshi tertidur karena lelah. Dengan sigap, Katami menggendong Nakayoshi. "Kazu-chan, sebenarnya aku tidak rela meninggalkan 'Yoshi-chan seperti ini."

"Katami-kun, kita sudah _pergi_. Tapi kita bisa kembali lagi saat ulang tahun Naruto dan 'Yoshi-chan. Hadapi saja, jangan lari dari kenyataan. Kita sudah memasukkan cakra kita dalam tubuh Naruto dan 'Yoshi-chan. Mereka bisa menemui kita dalam alam bawah sadar mereka. Relakan, Katami-kun."

Katami menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia dan Kazuki membawa Nakayoshi yang tertidur ke kamar sang Uchiha Namikaze. "Oyasuminasai, 'Yoshi-chan. Gomenasai, kami tidak bisa lama menemanimu. Kami menyayangimu." bisik Kazuki sambil membelai rambut kuning Nakayoshi yang persis dirinya. Katami mencium kening Nakayoshi.

"Ayo, Kazu-chan."

Katami dan Kazuki keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Nakayoshi pelan. Lalu mereka menuju kamar Naruto. "Oyasumi, Naruto. Happy 17th. Gomen, kami harus pergi sebentar lagi. Kami tidak bisa lama bersamamu." Kazuki juga membelai rambut jabrik Naruto yang kuning sepertinya dan Nakayoshi, juga Minato.

Terakhir, mereka menuju kamar Minato dan Kushina. "Minato, Kushina, oyasumi. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa lama menemani kalian." ujar Katami pelan. Kazuki menuju samping Minato yang tertidur.

"Oyasumi, otouto. Jaga Kushina-chan, Naruto, dan 'Yoshi-chan untuk kami. Gomen, kami harus segera pergi. Sudah pukul 23.59. Satu menit lagi kami akan lenyap, menghilang."

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengaliri pipi Kazuki. Katami berinisiatif memeluk Kazuki. "Kamu yang mengatakan kita harus rela. Relakan.." Kazuki mengangguk. "Dan untuk Kushina-chan. Jaga suamimu, anakmu, juga 'Yoshi-chan untuk kami. Maaf tidak banyak kata lagi, waktu kami terbatas. Arigatou atas segalanya, Minato.. Kushina.. Naruto.. 'Yoshi-chan.."

Teeng..

Jam menunjukkan angka 12 malam. Tubuh Katami dan Kazuki mulai diselimuti cahaya, dan mulai menghilang perlahan.

_Happy Birthday, Naruto_

Naruto terbangun cukup pagi, pukul 05.30 karena mendengar suara tangisan. Naruto berdiri, lalu menuju asal suara tangisan yang ia kenal itu. "Nakayoshi.. Kenapa menangis? Eh? Mana basan dan jisan?" Nakayoshi menggeleng dan tetap menangis.

Naruto membatu. Ia baru ingat kalau.. Katami dan Kazuki hanya ada saat ulang tahunnya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia menuju Nakayoshi dan memeluknya. "Relakan mereka, Nakayoshi. Mereka masih menyayangi kita, tapi mereka tidak bisa bersama kita."

Seperti Naruto, Minato dan Kushina baru ingat kalau sang kakak sudah pergi lagi. Tapi mereka tidak menangis. Mereka hanya berdoa agar kakak mereka dapat bahagia di alamnya.

Setelah menangis, Nakayoshi mulai menerima kepergian orang tuanya untuk kedua kalinya. "Arigatou, Naruto-nii." ucap Nakayoshi sambil tersenyum. Naruto balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Douitte, Naka-chan."

Saat sarapan..

"Katami-nii dan dan Kazuki-nee udah _pergi_ ya?" tanya Minato pelan. Naruto menoleh takut-takut pada Nakayoshi. Tak disangka, Nakayoshi tersenyum kecil. "Tousan dan kaasan memang pergi, tapi kasih sayang mereka tetap ada."

'_Naruto, ini basan. Hadiah basan yang kemarin adalah kedatangan kami. Kami sudah berjanji tahun depan akan datang lagi kan? Tunggu kami ya. Sekali lagi, walau sudah terlewat satu hari, otanjoubi omeddetou, Naruto._'

Mendengar suara Kazuki di benaknya, Naruto tersenyum. 'Arigatou, basan.'

**OWARI**

Akhirnya fic ini selesai! Sumpah, ini melenceng banget dari request Ruki! Gomenasai ya, Ruki~ Ini juga melenceng dari tujuan pertama, 1000 word! Ini malah hampir 4000 word! Damn! #plak

Sebelum minta review, Kazu mau bilang,

**OTANJOUBI OMEDDETOU, NARUTO! SEMOGA BISA JADI SAMA HINATA DAN BISA NGEBAWA SASUKE PULANG!**

Review please!


End file.
